El amor mata, pero la heroína más
by InoySasuke
Summary: Secuela de mi obra, Heroína. ItaSasuIno. Sasuke la conoció en una estúpida y vulgar fiesta. La quería. Quería a Ino. El amor mata, pero la heroína más. Historia basada en hechos reales. Lemon.


A/M: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, son de obra y autoría de M. Kishimoto. Este fanfic es una secuela de mi obra Heroína. No autorizo a que nadie use mis historias sin permiso. No spam.

Advertencias: SasuInoIta. SasuIno. ItaIno. AnkoKakaSaku. NaruSaku (muy leve, casi nada). GaaNaru. TenNejiiHinaKiba. ShikaTema. TsunadeShizune. SasoKarin. Lemon. Lime. Yaoi. Yuri. Drugs. Palabrotas. Muerte de personajes. Final trágico. Alteración de personalidades. Universo alterno. Obscenidades. +18. [Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke U.] Secuela. Basado en hechos reales.

Summary: Sasuke la había conocido en aquella estúpida y vulgar fiesta. La quería. Quería a Ino. El amor mata, pero la heroína más. +18

* * *

El amor mata, pero la heroína más

Sasuke la había conocido en aquella ridícula, patética y universitaria fiesta de verano, una época en la que cualquier estudiante acababa sus últimos exámenes, selectividad, bachiller; y el verano empezaba a desvestirse cada día más. ¿De quién había sido la culpa de aquel puto caos? ¿De Naruto? ¿Kakashi? ¿Itachi? ¿Tal vez, de la inocente Hinata? El puñetero rubio y su hermana Karin han tenido la mayor parte de culpa. La idea había sido SUYA. La casa era SUYA. Pero no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas, nadie sabe cómo ha sido la historia sin omitir detalles, nadie podría contar la historia al completo sin echarse a llorar, nadie de todos ellos sabe cómo ha sido aunque haya estado en boca de todos, esta no es su historia, ni es el protagonista, pero si, él es el autor de las heridas. Esto podría parecerte un drama barato, opaco y sin mucha importancia, flojucho, malo. Quizás tengas razón. Solo yo puedo contar la historia como es. Su nombre era _Ino._

Una mansión privada en una playa del sureste de California, LA. ¿De quién es ese millonario palacente de miles de kilómetros cuadrados con sauna, gimnasio, piscina, y con campo de golf privado? De los Señores Uzumaki, sí, los empresarios más ricos y despiadados en la industria del automovilística estadounidense que poseían rascacielos, propiedades privadas, millones, deportivos y alguna puta de lujo. ¿Ves su foto colgada en la pared del despacho? Parecen gente importante. Auténticos tiburones de los negocios. A sus espaldas y a las de la ley, tenían un mercado multinacional, por supuesto, ilegal, de todo tipo de tráfico de drogas. Ellos habían pasado innumerables veces los por los juzgados y tribunales, bien, jamás habían perdido un juicio una sola vez. Los negocios les hacían ganar millones, que bien o iban a alguna cuenta de paraíso fiscal en Suizerland **(*)** o gastaban su fortuna en los mejores casinos de La Vegas o algun caprichito para su niño como un yate. ¿Qué familia tan unida, verdad? ¿Y quién era el niño rico de papá?

Una casa en una playa. Sin ningún tipo de adulto responsable para supervisar aquella patética fiesta (o evento, que tenía respectivamente más de 1.000 seguidores en Facebook), barra libre de alcohol, B&J con un famoso BarMan que estaba de moda en los garitos más influyentes, y todo tipo de gente cuya sexualidad no parecía importar para follarse al primero que veían, y una música totalmente ruidosa y un DJ sin contrato. Universitarios borrachos, colocados, que si se hicieran algun tipo de análisis médico, ninguno parecía estar limpio de nada. Una jodida bola de discoteca que no paraba de dar vueltas. Un ambiente pesimista y ridículo, pensareis. ¿De quién era la culpa? ¿De los niñitos de papa? Sí.

Las chicas del último curso de la clase del de Naruto, 4ºC, las reinas del instituto, habían sido invitadas por Karin. Eran un grupito de bellezas exclusivo y reducido, sin cerebro y sin ningún tipo de conciencia. Lo único que les importaba era vestir tacones altos, llevar firmas de marca y tener algun modelo o futbolista guapo a sus pies, calentitos las 24 horas. Y destacar. Touché. Pertenecían al Club de las Animadoras de su instituto y conocían a los jugadores del equipo, perfectamente, tenían fichado a todo el público masculino del insti. ¿Hace falta que las describa? Son las niñas pijas guapas, buenísimas, que iban rechazando al 89,0987% de los tíos, les interesaba la fama y el dinero. En conclusión, una panda de niñatas interesadas y descerebradas. Pero demasiado buenas.

Karin las había ido a recoger en la casa de Palm Beach en su nuevo asombroso Bugatti de importación, (que, por supuesto, no tenía un carnet verdadero, ni papeles en regla ni una mierda). Eran sus nuevas amiguitas que podrían parecer ángeles del infierno: la despampanante rubia, la guapísima Sakura, la tímida Hinata, y la inteligente Tenten. ¿Y quién era la reina del insti? Ino. La rubia de perfectas curvas, labios carnosos, ojos azules u rostro angelical. Tenía la corona bien merecida, siempre con la frente muy alta, la lengua muy larga, y la falda muy corta (*). Razpunel o Barbie SuperStar, le decía Naruto a su prima para joderla. Curiosamente, la tonta muñeca de porcelana ya tenía a su caballero.

Las cinco bellezas entraron en la fiesta a la que todo el mundo parecía estar invitado. Ino lideraba al grupito de amigas. Las luces de discoteca la enfocaban a ella y hacia que brillara más. Sonrió cínicamente, observando a sus presas y a tanta gente desconocida. El estúpido de Naruto, la había invitado para mí, aunque ambos rubios eran primos. La muchacha de proporciones perfectas lucían un carísimo y brillante vestido negro, (seguramente valorado en más miles de millones de dólares, maldita niña pija) de uno de su firma y diseñador preferidos, un tremendo escote en la espalda que hacía que cualquier hombre o mujer deseara tocar su pálida bien, sus jugosas y frondosas piernas casi al descubierto que la prenda vanamente en un descuido intentaba tapar, dejaba a la imaginación de cualquier macho que deseara tenerla entre sus piernas. Sus delicados pies prisioneros de unos zapatos perfectos, como su fueran hechos para ella. El mundo giraba alrededor de Ino. Era la envidia de cualquiera, hasta sus amigas deseaban ser como ella.

Yo no era capaz, ni tenía la voluntad suficiente como para quitar mis ojos de ella. La única que era capaz de despertar sus instintos, y más de una noche, soñando con ella, con poseerla, con tenerla para siempre. Sasuke soñaba con ella. Porque Ino era suya. Su aroma lo enloquecía, capaz de hacer que él se perdiera en sus ojos del mar. Era una autentica diosa. De facciones totalmente perfectas dibujados con el pincel de los ángeles para hacerla buenísima. A su lado, Afrodita no era digna de ser la diosa del amor.

Era la única mujer que lo hacía comportarse de tal manera, la única por la cual era capaz de perder los estribos de un momento a otro, la única que despertaba sus instintos de macho caliente.

Ino se acercaba altivamente a la barra, captando la atención del BarMan, y lo reconoció de inmediato, era Deidara, su mellizo casi idéntico. Pidió un GynToni's **(*)** con hielo y le ignoro dándole la espalda fríamente, no cruzo una palabra con él en toda la noche. Mi hermano mayor Itachi, se acercaba peligrosamente a mi Ino, mirándole descaramente las piernas y su enorme busto. Ambos estaban hablando de vete-tu-a-saber-qué. Le agarraba por el trasero, manoseándola entera, marcando su territorio, porque no iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a su chica. Mientras estaban casi en pista de baile, Itachi estaba fumando algo extraño, soltaba un humo blanquecino de la boca, no parecía estar fumando un cigarro, y no tenía pinta de que lo fuera. Su olor llegaba a colocarme, en mi mente las alucinaciones tomaron el control, no podía parar de mirar el humo que desprendía aquella puta droga. Dime Itachi, ¿acaso fue el niño rico de papa quien te lo dio?

Itachi empezó a liarse con Ino, y en aquel momento, desee matar a mi hermano, su sangre saliendo a borbotones, empapando mi ropa.

¡Sasuke, cálmate! Besaba a mi Ino salvajemente, saboreando y mordiendo sus labios de fresa, haciéndola estremecer con sus manos varoniles, tocando sus pezones. Solo yo podría hacerle eso. ¿Amantes o amigos con derecho a roce?

-Preciosa, voy a buscar a Kakashi, tengo una cuenta pendiente con él. Luego nos vemos, guapa.- Ambos eran socios VIP del Club de billar 27, uno de los más influyente y de mayor ambiente de la ciudad de LA, donde los jóvenes millonarios despilfarraban su fortuna con apuestas banales entre colécteles. Itachi era un importante y alto ejecutivo de corbata y reuniones procedente de Illinios, Chicago y Kakashi era el recién prometido pero talentoso abogado que llevaba los casos de corrupción, tráfico ilegal, paraísos fiscales de los Sr. Uzumaki y otros grandes de los negocios encubiertos y atrapados por la ley.

Ino sabía perfectamente que Itachi no era fiel con ella, se acostaba con cualquiera, las miraba a todas lujurioso, como queriendo foll… Estaba rehabilitándose en una clínica de New York por culpa de alcohol, empezando a ser adicto cuando estaba con Konan. Asi que ahora, le gustaba colocarse con porros en los clubes o cocaína.

Ino suspiró.

Intenté desesperadamente buscar a Naruto con la mirada para gritarle un par de cosas al muy estúpido. ¿Por qué se atreve a traerme sabiendo que Ino e Itachi iban a estar ahí haciendo el paripé de parejita-feliz-con-cuernos? ¿Y por qué sabiendo que al final de la noche, tendré que acabar cargando con el borracho prometido de Anko, con Hatake, el socio de mi estúpido hermano? Yo sabía que Hatake iba a dejar plantada en el altar a su prometida. ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar todo esto? Yo solo quería ver a Ino. Mis planes para el viernes por la noche no estaba saliendo bien, joder. Naruto y Karin eran unos auténticos aguafiestas. Y allí, había mucho alcohol para los niños de colegio. Sigo pensando, francamente, que el alcohol te hace estúpido. Malditos Uzumaki, ¿por qué los tenía que conocer al tonto de Naruto desde la infancia?

¡Por fin encontré al desgraciado! Sinceramente, le vi demasiado ocupado con Gaara en una esquina. Maldito rubio imbécil. Aunque yo no era nadie para joderle la noche, pero si próximamente la vida. ¿Era consciente de que le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Sakura con el pelirrojo? Es verdad lo que dicen, la gente pelirroja es malvada. ¡Pobre Saku!

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Sakura? La mejor amiga de Ino debía de estar con el-no-soltero-y-prometido-de-Anko. Siempre podía intuir que había algo entre ellos, por mucho que se esforzaran en ocultarlo. Sakura y Kakashi debían de estar follándose en una habitación cualquiera. El señor Hatake jamás rechazaba la ocasión de meterse en la cama con una bella mujer de cuerpo espectacular. Eran amantes desde hace tiempo o eso me dijo Itachi, quien comentaba todas sus juergas con Kakashi a Deidara por teléfono. Naruto, ¿eres consciente de que tu novia se estaba acostando con el prometido de tu profesora Anko, mientras que tú estabas en el cuarto oscuro sin salir del armario con un apetecible pelirrojo? Naruto, ¿dónde estabas para impedírselo? Naruto, ¿es que ya no te importa hacerle daño a Haruno?

Más que nada, porque la enorme bocaza de Sakura no paraba de soltar todo tipo de gritos mientras era penetrada por su amante. Ambos deseaban que la noche no acabara jamás por su encuentro. Las masculinas manos de Hatake descendían desde sus hombros, pasando por sus (aun pocos) pechos que probaba como si su vida fuera en ello. Sakura, en un momento dado se aventuró y mordió los definidos prefectorales de Kakashi, mientras el miembro se metía dentro de ella haciéndola jadear de lo grande que era. Iban a destrozar la cama de Karin. ¡Pobre Karin, que fatídica noche para ella! Hatake le había prometido a su chica, dejar a Anko en el altar, puesto que no la quería y solamente sería un matrimonio de negocios, y no la quería ni lo más minino. A medida que aumentaba el sexo, Hatake prometía tener un encontronazo con Naruto, él era celoso, y no iba a permitir que le quitaran a su muñeca pelirrosa. El ritmo de los amantes cada vez aumentaba más, y estaban llegando al orgasmo mientras se acarician. El corazón de Kakashi solo lo ocupaba Sakura, y pretendía regalarle un anillo de pedida de muchos dólares, que su bufet de abogados se encargaba de hacerle billonario debido a los honorarios de los Uzumaki. ¿El mundo es un pañuelo, verdad?

Una fiesta en la playa, cuyas aguas cristalinas espumosas bañaban la finísima arena dorada, y la luna llena se asomaba en el horizonte. Sin pensarlo, agarré una copa llena de Vodka negro, me quité los zapatos de vestir, y caminé descalzo por la arena sintiéndola colarse juguetona entre mis dedos, y rozándome la brisa veraniega. Todo era culpa de Naruto. Las malas conductas, las peligrosas amistades, mi hermano, el alcohol, Ino. A lo lejos, en las orillas de la playa, vi algo que hizo que empezara a sudar con violencia del impacto, algo que tal vez me helo la sangre. La señorita Tsunade estaba zorreando con Shizune, su pecaminosa secretaria. Estaban en una posición comprometedora, como si estuvieran jugando al Twister. Ambas estaban borrachas y rodando por la arena, dándose besos totalmente lésbicos, a un pervertido como Jiraiya seguro que le ponía ver aquel espectáculo entre las dos golfas. A la mañana siguiente no se acordarían de nada. Ver para creer. Mi mente solo veía a Ino. Agarre un vaso de whiskey Jack Daniel's, delicioso sabor para mi paladar, dejaba que su quemazón me llagara al estómago, dejándome un agradable sabor de boca, mi bola olía a ese aroma tan caliente que me gustaba, quería a Ino. Humo, risas y Barceló.

Hacia un jodido calor infernal, el típico bochorno veraniego nocturno, las temperaturas del clima cálido de LA me hicieron seguir bebiendo aquella mierda que estaba buena, solo para hidratarme. Un chico de estatura alta mirando las estrellas me llamo la atención, tenía un cigarrillo sin empezar de marca Winston en la mano, y un cenicero lleno de colillas en la otra. Debía de fumar mucho. ¿Quién era? Apenas recordaba su nombre, solo lo había visto un par de veces. Era Shikamaru Nara. El inconfundible estafador de las tragaperras y ruletas. Un genio de los números y la estadística que tenía la entrada vetada en la mayor parte de los casinos del mundo por intento de robo o actividades que iban en contra de la ley. Era conocido en los cinco continentes y estaba forrado de pasta. ¿Qué coño hacia allí? Era el mejor amigo de Ino. Un chico con una inteligencia totalmente despiadada capaz de buscar millones de alternativas en segundos. Recapacité. Mis ojos se fijaron en el tabaco que el consumía, parecía que nunca se iba a acabar.

-Uchiha, bonita noche eh. ¿Buscabas algo en particular?- Nara debía de tener una intuición acertada o un doble as bajo la manga para descubrir las intenciones que guardaba bajo mí ser. Él era capaz de ver a través de mí, como si yo fuera transparente. Intenté no tener ningún tipo de contacto visual.

Sasuke se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Nara, pensaba que debías de estar estafando o pasándotelo en grande con alguna niña en algun casino en particular.- Rio con sorna.-¿Se te ha perdido algo por aquí? ¿Quizás se ha perdido Temari por este antro de mala muerta?

-¿Qué quieres, Uchiha? ¿Un cigarro?- Volvió a prenderle mecha. Su respuesta fue un no. -Tsk, problemático, marica. ¿Estás buscando a Naruto? Pues si encuentras a su amiguito Gaara, dile que busco a su hermana. -Luego, señalo a Ino que andabas a escasos metros.- Mírala, está allí sola. Vamos, Uchiha, atrévete con ella y échale huevos. Aquello sonaba como una si fuera una apuesta.

-¡Uchiha! Según las cosas que es capaz de predicar tu hermano por phone y según un libro erótico que me presto el señor Hatake. ¿La deseas? Creo que debería de aprender más sobre deseos humanos. Sakura-fea me dijo una vez…-Sai se unió a la conversación hablando solo.- ¿Qué fumas Shika? Déjame probar uno.- Una sonrisa cínica. Se colocó el cigarrillo en la boca. Luego retomó lo que estaba diciendo.- Si te gusta la preciosa, deberías conquistarla con flores, Uchiha.

Los consejos que le había dado Saku a Sai estaban equivocados y eran totalmente erróneos. ¿Flores? Por el amor de Dios, eso era anticuado y para viejos, tío.

Agarre un vaso de tubo de RonCola. Me largué de junto de Shikamaru y el parloteo incesante de Sai no paraba de inundarme la cabeza con cosas absurdas. No le aguantaba ni un minuto más. Empecé a tragar aquella substancia dulce, no me importaba nada más, sólo verla a ella, como movía y jugueteaba con su larga melena rubia entre sus dedos. Mis ojos del Sharingan empezaron a divagar entre las largas piernas de Ino, ella con una copa en la mano del Champagne Freixenet catalán, me sonría cínicamente, y caminaba a mí con intenciones. Era jodidamente guapa. Su estrecha cintura se contoneaba sensual, y sus grandes pechos me hipnotizaban como un loco. Deseaba desnudarla para mí o acabaría trastornándome sin poder tocar su piel.

Sin saber por qué, yo, el niñito más brillante estudiante y mejor jugador del equipo de futbol americano de LA, me quede sin palabras. La invité a una copa, ella tiró la suya. Ella iba caminando delante de mí, contoneando sus curvas y lo bien buena que estaba, lo que me provoco una gran erección nada más verla. Joder, deseaba meterme dentro de su cuerpo húmedo, y caliente. Que estuviera una noche gozando en mis brazos, cabalgándome… Pffff ¡Cómo me ponía…!

-Hola. Yo soy Ino.- Me soltó después de haber tomado un Vermouth de Martini Bianco. Sus labios estaban mojados, deseaba lamerlos.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.- Balbucee como un idiota. ¡TODA LA CULPA ERA DE NARUTO Y KARIN JODER! De Naruto por hacer la fiesta, y de ella por invitar a la diva del High School. Si Kakashi le daba un par de palizas por haberle robado a su chica, él se uniría por todos los fatídicos actos de esa noche. Seguíamos bebiendo lo que Deidara le daba la gana de servirnos en las copas. Apenas controlaba mis actos y mis manos, llevaban tanto alcohol bebido que no era capaz de asimilarlo. El alcohol te hace estúpido.

No paraba de mirarla, y ella me preguntaba por qué.- Estoy demasiado ocupando mirando tu rubio pelo, tus labios o tus perfectos pechos. Me fascinas, Ino. Estas buenísima, nena. Quiero hacértelo toda la noche y que no paremos. Preciosa, ¿y esa cara tan triste? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tu hermano es un cabrón. Konan ha estado zorrando con él, y aun asi, se acostó conmigo, con las dos y con más, no le importo una mierda.-Ino estaba bastante borracha sozollando. Sin darme cuenta, la lleve a la pista de baile, apenas había gente con un par de neuronas, estaban tocando Pour some sugar on me de Def Leppard. Me encantaba esa canción. La rubia se había subido a la barra de Deidara, y empezaba a contonearse ritmo de la música, moviéndose provocativamente. En aquel momento, no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera llevármela a la cama. Se arrimó a mí, y empezó a restregarse, sin darme cuenta, tenía una mano en su cintura, mordí sus labios joder. Mientras bailaba, movía el pelo, y todavía estaba más loco por ella. Era perfecta. Me mordí los labios, impaciente. Deidara estaba avergonzado de su gemela, y se fue, decepcionado.

Eran las 3 AM.

Encontré a la susodicha de Karin sentada encima de un tío pelirrojo en un sofá. Yo conocía ese tío, había estado en el equipo de futbol hace dos temporadas, y era bueno jugando. Se llamaba Sasori. Era mayor que nosotros. La hermana pequeña de Naruto no paraba de zorrear con él, siguieron dándose el lote todo el tiempo. Llamaba la atención verlos juntos por su color de pelo. ¡Oh, oui, la gente pelirroja es malvada! Me pregunto si estaban muy borrachos o se iban a follar allí mismo con todo el mundo mirándoles. Las manos de la muchacha se colaban por cualquier parte de su chico hambrienta de su cuerpo. ¿Era consciente de lo que hacían o solo querían echar cuatro polvos? Según me había dicho el estúpido dobe, su hermana es ninfómana, no la compadezco, es algo grave. Y yo que pensaba que era una santa. Es como Hinata, las apariencias engañan, Sasuke.

El panorama de la era de descontrol. TenTen estaba sentada en un sillón, deprimida y hablando con Temari (que por cierto era la hermana del DJ KanK, el tío colgado que estaba pinchando música en la mesa de mezclas), viendo como su gran amor desde niña, el chico Hyuuga le daba un beso lento en los labios a su mejor amiga, Hinata que pretendía huir de él, ella estaba entre incomoda y cohibida intentándolo apartar. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba perdiendo al chico de sus sueños y todo había sido en vano. ¿Y la dulce e inocente Hinata? Quizás ella misma no se acordara de que ya tenía un dueño bastante celoso, Kiba. ¡Oh, que maravilloso día para Neji!

La delicada silueta de la rubia despampanante me tenía como un perro a sus pies. Requería de mi atención toda la noche y no iba a dejarla sola con algun depravado.

Ino había bebido tanto alcohol, que no se acordaría de mí jamás. Pero la necesitaba. Deseaba que me consumiera con sus pétalos de rosa, que ella fuera mía, y que mi hermano no le volviera a poner las manos encima nunca más. Maldito Itachi. No vas a ganarme siempre.

La acomode en mi pecho mientras olía el extravagante aroma y nubes de su pelo. Empecé a besarle el cuello, mientras soltaba gemidos que era como música para mis oídos. El raciocinio que nos quedaba se nos iba a esfumar en algun momento u otro. Estar con ella era como estar envenado en sus brazos como un idiota. Ella era mía. No me importaba saber que ella había sido de mi hermano, no me importaba compartirla. Estar con ella me hacía feliz.

-Rubia, te daré todo lo que mi hermano no pudo darte.

Y asi fue, entre besos y caricias lujuriosas, subimos por la escalera que daba al piso de arriba. Tirados en el suelo, encontré al tarado de Naruto y a su novio liándose, y sin camisetas. ¿En serio, Naruto? Tu ex jamás te lo perdonara. Pero a él ya no le importaba nada Sakura. La noche aun es joven, y estos dos querían compartirla en la cama. Sí, ellos estaban dándose amor, como había hecho tantas veces Itachi antes de estar con ella. Ella es mía.

Ino y yo entramos en la habitación de Naruto (¿¡No te importa verdad, idiota?!) La empotre con ropa contra la pared contra mi cuerpo, mientras mi erección continuaba siendo cada vez mayor. La sujete por los hombros. Nuestras bocas de inmediato se fundieron en un beso cálido, mientras me quería meter más lengua. Con necesidad, le quite los zapatos que la hacían más aun una princesa. Empecé a acarear su cuerpo de arriba abajo por debajo de las prendas, cogiendo uno de sus grandes pechos mientras lo besaba sin descontrol. Ino gemía por los besos que recibía... Mi cuerpo y mi pulso se aceleraban frenéticamente. Me quito la camisa blanca haciéndola caer al suelo. La humedad en las piernas de Ino crecía, y no paraba de restregar su sexo contra el mío. Le quite el vestido con auténtica ferocidad por poseerla, sus pechos quedaron desnudos ante mi mientras los miraba lujurioso. Rápidamente, acabe de desvestirme entero, mientras ella colaba sus manos por dentro de sí masajeándome el miembro erecto, haciendo que se pusiera más dura aun. Mi mano subía desde su perfecta cintura hasta sus pechos, acariciándola entera. Era mía. Seguía gimiendo. Que buena esta Ino.

-Ino, me vuelves loco.- La poseía mientras las estocadas fueron cada vez más intensas, sus gemidos me encendían más y más, y me estaba poniendo como una fiera salvaje dentro de Ino.

Apenas pensábamos con alguna coherencia, ni éramos capaces de estar dentro de nuestras facultades mentales. Solo sé que estaba robando a Ino de las garras de mi hermano mayor. La tez blanca de Ino me incitaba a dejarle marcas por todo su cuerpo. Yo ya me sabía de memoria el recorrido de sus besos. Era deliciosamente estrecha, y estaba tan mojada y caliente. La veía cabalgando encima de mí en la cama, mientras sus pechos se movían en un vaivén a ritmo de las embestidas que teníamos. Desnuda era perfecta, y mientras la hacía mía, no paraba de besarla.

Ella estaba dura para mí. Su lengua juguetona exploraba mi cuerpo mientras se metía mi pene en su boquita, no paraba de deslizar su lengua por él, y acariciármelo con sus labios, cuando hacia eso, miraba fascinando su cara, mientras le recogía el pelo entre mis manos para que no le molestara. Sus femeninas manos me masturban, y yo cada vez más hambriento, deseaba tenerla dentro de mí una vez más, hacerla mía y robársela a mi hermano.

Ino gritaba mi nombre y pedía más a gritos, consumidos por el placer. Deslizaba mis mágicas manos hacia su feminidad, cosa que parecía gustarle mucho. Fue mía y la tuve durante horas en mi pecho, completamente desnuda, admirando su cuerpo que parecía haber sido esculpido por querubines. No iba a permitir que se fuera nunca de mis brazos.

-Ino, eres preciosa cuando te hago mía.- Le susurre salvajemente al oído mientras la tenía entre mis piernas. Disfrutaba tocando su piel que estaba solo echa para mí. Sin darme cuenta de lo placentero que era, deje mi semilla dentro de ella.

Después de estar en su feminidad. Me acorde de Itachi, de mi madre, de la familia Uzumaki, del estúpido de Deidara. La acomode en mi pecho, mientras poco a poco se iban quedando dormidas en mis brazos como una niña. No paraba de admirarla, me volvía loco.

Ella había marcado y destruido todo mi cuerpo. La necesitaba, no podía seguir viviendo sin ella, no podía vivir sin Ino. Me había vuelto heroinómano. Putas drogas. Fue un amor a primera vista, lo admito. Pero la amaba tanto, que no podía parar de pensar en ella. Yo tenía 21 años.

Yo la seguía viendo más, la necesitaba, mi mente enferma era cada menos consiente de lo que hacía, solo quería quedarme en el estado de estupor que ella era capaz de producirme. Ella sonreía. Y todavía recuerdo como la sentía correr por el cuerpo, los caballos de la exaltación en vena (*). Ella era una droga dura. Ella era algo más, mi amor y mi destrucción. Ella era una substancia prohibida. Necesitaba consumirla que sin ella me volvía loco. Vendí mis coches, mi fortuna, todo por ella, deje el alcohol. No estaba loco, la amaba. Era adicto a ello. Y ella siempre me esperaba. Era un amor destructivo. Pero yo no sabía que iba a tener final. Quizás hubiera ido a mi propio entierro y leído mi propio discurso.

Nosotros hicimos un pacto de muerte como Sid y Nancy. Ino fue asesinada a cuchillazos en el dormitorio de Uzumaki mientras ambos dormíamos. Y yo no podía seguir sin ella. Al verme sufrir asi, yo no quería estar sin ella, me subministro una sobredosis de heroína que apagaría mi corazón para siempre y me estaba dejando morir. Quería estar con ella. La amaba. Vive rápido, muere joven y deja un bello cadáver.

Entiérrenme junto a mi nena, con mi chupa de cuero y mis botas de motorista. No puedo vivir sin ella.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, la intervención de la policía y el cuerpo de forenses, acompañados de la familia Yamanaka y la Uchiha, invadían el dormitorio en el que los bellos cuerpos de ambos jóvenes sin vida, desplomados reposaban. Ni los sollozos de la señora Uchiha, ni los puños apretados de Naruto llenos de rabia, ni Sakura llorando abrazándose a Karin, ni la madre de Ino llorando por su niña fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para sacarme de allí. Los gritos de dolor ni las lágrimas del señor Hatake fueron incapaces de despertarme de esa pesadilla en la que vivía, que esa historia no era mía, ni yo era el protagonista, yo soy era un personaje secundario con un par de frases. Yo no era nadie en esa historia. Yo no pintaba nada ahí. Todo ese dolor que siento por mi hermano no es capaz de expresarse en palabras. El cuerpo de mi hermano no era capaz de devolverme a la realidad. Las lágrimas llenas de ira caían resbalando por mi cara. Yo amaba a mi hermanito.

El amor mata. Realmente lo hiciste a tu manera. Ellos significaron mucho para mí. Sus vidas eran tan glamurosas. Ellos eran un desastre. Nacer para perder. Voy a decir una cosa, esto me deja con un sabor amargo. El amor mata. El amor mata, pero a ellos no les mato el amor, les mato la heroína. Ahora, ella era una reina rota.

El amor mata, pero la heroína mata más.

* * *

Dos meses más tarde, se abre un caso de investigación sobre aquella noche. El fiscal imputa a todos los testigos a declarar. No van a descansar hasta que descubran quien ha sido el culpable. Después de dar mi versión a la policía, yo soy el único que conoce la historia. Ingresan al señor Uzumaki en prisión por blanqueo de capitales, defrauda a Hacienda, deudas millonarias y trapicheo de drogas y pierde todas sus propiedades; el señor Hatake es despedido sin ninguna explicación. Mi propia madre está bajo observación por subministrar heroína y bajo cuidados médicos intensivos. La investigación no avanza.

Unos años después, cierran el caso por falta de testigos y datos. Ahora ha pasado a ser un archivo confidencial.

El señor Uzumaki todavía continúa en la cárcel. Karin firma los papeles de divorcio de gananciales con Sasori. Kakashi Hatake después de ser despedido, todavía ejerce su profesión, el compromiso con Anko se ha anulado y se ha casado con Sakura Haruno, es padre de familia y viven tranquilamente en Boston.

Hinata espera un hijo de Kiba, actualmente viven en la costa oeste de Estados Unidos. TenTen ha ingresado en el cuerpo policial y tras años de estudio, ocupa el puesto de subinspectora. Shikamaru todavía continúa estafando por Asia menor y le pide la mano a Temari, sufre un cáncer de pulmón.

Sai vive en un piso de soltero en New York. Naruto sale del armario y se escapa con Gaara a la isla francófona de La Reunión, se desconoce su paradero actual. Deidara continúa especializándose en vinos y sus catas lo obligan a viajar por diferentes países. Shizune y Tsunade siguen disimulando en la oficina como si nada hubiera pasado.

La madre Ino acaba con depresión y es internada en una clínica mental. ¿Y yo que? ¿No hay un final feliz para mí?

E Ino y Sasuke con sus bellos cuerpos desplomados en el suelo.

Itachi Uchiha deja de ser un alto ejecutivo, vuelve a caer en el alcohol, y a sus 27 años de edad sigue llorando ante la muerte de su hermano en su tumba. A las 07.56h, consigue un veneno que le proporcionara una muerte rápida, cianuro. Es encontrado sin vida y lo entierran junto a su hermano varios días después. A día de hoy, Sakura sigue llorando por su ángel, su mejor amiga. Y Naruto se siente culpable de todo lo que paso, la fiesta era SUYA, la casa era SUYA. Triste destino.

* * *

El amor mata. Ellos nacieron para perder. Sasuke había conocido a su ángel en aquella estúpida y vulgar fiesta. La quería. Quería a Ino. El amor mata, pero la heroína más. Las drogas no siempre pagan.

* * *

La conocí a los 16 años. Fuimos presentados en una fiesta por un 'tío' que decía ser mi amigo. Fue amor a primera vista, ella me enloquecía.

Nuestro amor llegó a un punto que ya no podía vivir sin ella. Pero era un amor prohibido, mis padres no la aceptaron. Fui expulsado de la escuela y empezamos a encontrarnos a escondidas, pero ahí no pude más, ¡me volví loco!

Yo la quería pero no la tenía yo no podía permitir que me apartaran de ella, yo la amaba: Destrocé el coche, rompí todo dentro de casa y casi mate a mi hermana, estaba loco, la necesitaba.

Hoy tengo 39 años, estoy internado en un hospital, soy inútil y voy a morir abandonado por mis padres y por ella, ¿su nombre? Cocaína, a ella le debo mi amor, mi destrucción y mi muerte.

-Freddie Mercury-

* * *

ACLARACIÓN: Sasuke acaba confundiendo a Ino con la heroína, sustancia adictiva que empezó a consumir la misma noche en la que la conocía.

Suizerland **(*)** : Procedente del inglés, 'Suizalandia' o 'mundo suizo', en este caso, con denominación al país europeo más rico Suiza. Conocido mundialmente por sus chocolates y por ser el mayor paraíso fiscal a nivel de corrupción.

La frente muy alta, la lengua muy larga y la falda muy corta **(*)** : Frase de una canción cuyo autor no soy capaz de recordar. Idealiza a una mujer muy orgullosa, que la boca y las palabras la pierden, adinerada y joven.

GynToni's **(*)** : Famosa mezcla entre tónica, una bebida de burbujas y la Ginebra, una bebida alcohólica de alta graduación.

Caballos de la exaltación en vena **(*)** : Metáfora, en la que caballo, es vulgarmente conocido como la heroína de vía generalmente intravenosa. Quiere decir, que la heroína iba desbocada por las venas del cuerpo de Sasuke.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Okey… el 04/07 se me ocurrió mientras estaba escuchando música y jugando al Mahjon, la idea de hacer una secuela de una de mi obra Heroína que incluyera la historia más detallada y un final cuya pequeña continuación incluyendo más personajes. Es un drama ItaSasuIno que me gusta bastante, y siempre me ha hecho volar la imaginación, jugar con las palabras, es una historia que me fascina en todos los sentidos. Lo que me impulso a hacerlo fue el cometario constructivo de mejorar y siempre bienvenido de Saibitch (que por cierto escribe genial los lemon SasuIno) que me animo bastante a hacer esta secuela y a quien dedico esta secuela, y mis ganas de darle un nuevo giro a la historia de manera que fuera más rico y amplio en detalles, transcribiendo el original.

Quería hacer esta historia que se saliera de los estereotipos románticos con varias parejas poco inusuales en Naruto, dándole nuevas personalidades y facetas a los personajes sin que desentonaran mucho con su personalidad, asi como modificando algunas cosas de su carácter. Me gustan los retos complicados y espero que todo el esfuerzo haya merecido la pena. Esta secuela me ha hecho crecer como autora y aún más, dándome cuenta de que no todo son finales felices como en los cuentos de hadas.

Es fascinante la manera en que Sasuke la confunde con una droga. Quizás deseara otro final, pero es el mejor que puedo darle a esta historia para despedirla para siempre.

Los comentarios cara esta secuela son importantes para mí, asi que ir al botón de comentarios y dar vuestra opinión que se respectara en cualquier caso, criticas, aciertos, comentarios, etc. Creo que he podido cuidar la ortografía, pero puede haber alguna errata. Espero que a todos los lectores les guste tanto como yo he disfrutado rescribiendo esta obra nuevamente. Me parece un buen aporte al fandom y todos los seguidores de SasuIno.

Es un regalo especial para mi Siska (gracias por ayudarme con el KakaSaku y las parejas), Eros (sin ti no hubiera sido capaz de hacer el GaaNaru, gracias por echarme una mano) y Lord Destructor.

Comentarios, pls.

Gracias a Saibitch, Hibari-sempai y RocioFri, y más autores a los que admiro y no están nombrados, y de vez en cuando, echo un ojo a sus fantásticas historias SasuIno.

InoySasuke


End file.
